Stolen
by angelsinstead
Summary: Angie has a secret. What happens when everyone finds out she got pregnant on prom night with Junior's baby? Is Angie in danger?


**A Glimpse**

She was in her bedroom, lying on her bed, crying silently. She couldn't believe what her dad was saying. Her parents were sending her away!

The door opened quietly and her dad stepped in. He walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around his little girl. "I'm sorry, Angie. I just can't let you stay here... not now. Not when you're pregnant with his child."

"Dad, you can't send me away," she said sorrowfully, her voice breaking with every word.

"Honey, you know his family. His mother is mentally unstable. His father... well, we all know that Big Jim Rennie is far more than a shady car salesman who wants to work his way into politics. He's a total psychopath!"

"Dad! You can't blame Junior because his mom and dad..."

"Angela, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree!" her father exclaimed. "His whole family needs a suite in the nearest mental hospital. Don't think I don't know what happened on prom night... and I am not talking about... your - your pregnancy."

Angie's father's gaze fell on the little baby bump. She had been trying so hard to conceal it, but she couldn't any longer. One by one, everyone was starting to figure out she was pregnant and that is why her dad was so insistent that he had to send her away.

"He had a seizure!" Angie cried out. "That was all it was... a seizure! I took him to the hospital and then- then he was just fine!"

"He was saying something crazy, Angie... about how the pink stars are falling... falling in lines," said her dad. "He's crazy, just like his mother... just like all those Rennie's. You have to go away, honey. You have to give the baby up."

"I won't go, Dad... I won't! And I won't give the baby up. I'm keeping it!" Angie said, her voice rising with determination as she lay a protective hand over her growing bump. She loved her baby already, her precious little secret. She had been keeping it from everyone, especially Junior, because she wasn't sure how he'd take the news.

Angie wouldn't argue with her dad another moment. There was no way she was doing what he said! She wouldn't give up her baby. She wouldn't go away! There had to be something else she could do.

She jumped up off her bed and ran from her bedroom. She hurried down the stairs in a flash. She stepped outside, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. She rushed across the yard. She was standing in the pasture, gently stroking the mane of her favorite horse, a butterscotch-colored mare she had named Buttercup. She was trying to calm her frazzled nerves as hot tears blinded her smoky-blue eyes.

"Angie," she heard a voice say.

She looked up to see Junior standing there, just beyond the edge of the rugged gate which surrounded the pasture where the horses grazed. "Junior!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

She looked around frantically, trying to see if her dad was around with his shotgun. He had told Junior two months ago if he came anywhere near his daughter again, he was a dead man. She had seen Junior only fleetingly since then. They had always looked at each other with such longing.

"I had to talk to you, Angie. They are saying- they are saying... you're pregnant," he said breathlessly. As he spoke, his eyes were searching her from head to toe. His gaze caught on her middle, getting a glimpse of her little bump. He could see that the rumors were true. Angie was pregnant. She was carrying his child.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Junior asked, his voice full of pain.

"I couldn't, Junior. I value your life."

"What are we going to do about this?" he asked.

"I don't know. My father wants to send me away."

The look of sheer agony on Junior's face intensified. "My dad is being an ass as well. He said... he said if I see you again... I'm going to be sorry."

"Everything's against us," Angie said softly. "But I can't give the baby up. I want to keep it. I NEED to keep it."

"Don't give up yet, Angie. I'll find a way."

Junior reached out, closing the distance between them. Just for a moment, his hand touched hers. Their fingers locked and held. Sparks traveled up Angie's arm and settled in her heart. Junior always had that effect on her. He alone had the power to touch her very soul.

"You better get out of here before my dad shoots you," Angie warned.

With one last glance into her bright blue eyes, Junior turned and headed off into the trees. He had so much more to fight for now. He vowed in that moment that he wouldn't let Angie get sent away. She was keeping the baby. There had to be a way.

AUTHOR'S NOTE- This is my first Under the Dome Fic. I do not own the show or the characters. This was written for entertainment purposes only. If you like it, please leave a review.


End file.
